Code Geass: the rise of LL
by JaketheJabberwock
Summary: someone comes to Lelouche in the dark of night and offers him an alternative on his plan. what will happen? who is L.L. ? we will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

the demon king looked out the window upon the corrupt and deplorable city that he would soon own, lelouche VI Brittania, in his guise as Zero, was watching his inheritance grow, though he knew he wouldn't own it for long, after all, he had to die in the end to make it all complete.

he turned as he heard a noise, "yes? who's there?"

an unfamiliar voice answered as a man standing at 7 feet tall, bandaged from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes under his trench coat like a mummy entered the room, "I offer a solution, Lelouche VI Brittania, and quite an acceptable one as well, you'll like this, i promise."

Lelouche holstered his gun, studying this lanky spirit which seemed to come from nowhere, his eyes a deep violet like his own, "who are you? why are you here?"

"did i not just tell you? as for my name, you may call me by the name of L.L."

Lelouche gave a little start, "why must i call you by that name?"

L.L. sighed, "you will find out in time."

suddenly Lelouche realized something, "wait...you're name sounds like C.C.'s, are you two related?"

"spoilers, milord, spoilers, point being we have things to discuss."

Lelouche nods, taking off his helmet, "indeed, fire away."


	2. Chapter 2

the next day, L.L. followed Lelouche, now in his civillian identity, down to the descreet location where the Black knight's submarine was expertly hidden, Lelouche was careful to put on his uniform before entering, the Black knights gathered to see what was going on, "Zero, who is this?"

L.L. introduced himself and C.C. coughed, L.L. looked at her and his eyes widened, "oh, there you are you witch."

Kallen snickered and Zero did a bit too, Zero looked at L.L. "what brought that on?"

L.L. shrugged winked at C.C., "spoilers..."

the Dark Knights departed back to their stations, "so where can i find some food?"

Zero chuckled, "Kallen, would you show Mr. L where he can get some food?"

the red head sprang to attention, her rack jiggling a bit as she did, "SIR!"

as Zero approached her, he leaned in close, "and keep an eye on him."

Kallen gave a barely noticable nod and walked up to the mummy-like entity that dwarfed her by more than a few feet, "right this way, "L.L."

he followed her to the common area where he fished a sandwich out of the fridge and pulled the bandages around his mouth down to reveal pointy teeth and fair skin, "so...L.L...why are you all bandaged up like that?"

"I'm horribly disfigured, it happened on the way here, you understand im sure."

"how did you get here that made you so disfigured?"

"I was transported here from the future."

Kallen laughed, "time travel? that's impossible."

L.L. closed his eyes as he swallowed the sandwich, "true, but that's why i became so disfigured, because the technology that sent me here shouldn't have existed."

Kallen leaned in closer to him, looking at his eyes, how serious they were, she saw pain in those eyes, she sat down next to him, "could I...see your face?"

L.L smiled, "but miss Kozuki, you can already see most of it."

"wait, how do you know my name?"

"Zero told me all your names."

"oh..."

"you still want to see my face?"

she nodded, L.L. sighed, "alright, but promise you can keep a secret?"

she nodded, "i promise."

he unwrapped his bandages and she gasped, the face was so familiar, yet the green hair threw her off, "you look like..."

"i know, but i'm not."

"then who are you?"

"I'm L.L."

"from the future? but that means..."

"you're getting it now."

he bandaged his face back up, careful to not let any of his hair slip out.

"when will this..."

he put a bandaged finger to her lips, "I can't say any more without erasing my own existance, just, wait for it, you'll find out."

she nodded dissappointedly and followed him back into the main area, "where's C.C.'s room?"

"but won't she..." he put another finger to her lips, "sshhh!"

she sighed and pointed, he walked that way, he knocked on the door, "come in?"

he entered and she gave a start in bed as she saw him, almost dropping her Cheese-kun, "what do you want?"

L.L. sat down in her desk chair, he spun once and scooted close to her bed, "I want to talk to you, it's been so long since i've seen you."

she looked at him questioningly, he walked to and shut the door before sitting back down, "please don't scream, I only want to explain a few things to you with these damn bandages off."

C.C. nodded as L.L. began to take off his bandages, as he did she gasped, "wha...you..." tears sprang to her eyes, "you poor thing..." L.L. nodded and C.C. dropped Cheese-Kun to wrap her arms around his bandaged shoulders, "when will you..."

"long after any of this ever happens, I'm to stay here till it is time."

"what's your Geass?"

the symbol flashed across his eyes and his form changed into kallen, to Zero, to Lelouche, to Oghi, to C.C. then back to himself.

"did you get that from me?"

he nodded and she kissed him, "oh...I'm so frightened though...now i know..."

he stroked her hair, "don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

L.L. from that day forward was dogged everywhere he went by C.C. she even opted to stay with him in the submarine instead of following Lelouche back to his residence on campus, much to Lelouche's dismay, L.L. was also dismayed, but C.C. refused any other course of action so both had to concede.

one day, L.L. took a stroll through the hangar, looking at the Knightmare frames, Kallen watched from afar as he looked at each and every one with intense interest, she soon decided to intervene though, as he reached out to touch her frame, "um, that's mine!"

L.L. Laughed, "I know."

Kallen started, "you...do?"

L.L. Pointed comically at the knightmare, "it's red."

Kallen blushed, "I-oh..."

he slowly walked up to her, "I missed you..."

Kallen backed away, "w-do you know me in the future?"

he nodded, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled under his bandages, "pardon me...I'm simply ensnared by you...as I was then...or will be..."

Kallen was feeling hot, she felt as if she were falling into his deep violet eyes, the bandages fell away from his face to reveal Lelouche's face, "Kallen..."

see gasped as he brought her closer, "comfort me..."

Kallen, now beyond blushing, embraced him lustily as he captured her lips in a kiss.

they kissed for two minutes straight before Kallen came to her senses and punched L.L. In the jaw, shattering the illusion, he fell and quickly wrapped his face back up as Kallen ran back out the door, "that's gotten rid of her." Said a voice from the shadows. L.L. smiled as he looked over his shoulder as C.C. Walked out from between a knightmare Frame's legs, "so, lets go get that knightmare frame you were talking about."

"where's the exit?"

"right this way."

they exited the sub after C.C. had shown the exit and L.L. Guided her to a military shipping yard where the brittanians were bringing in a prototype unit, it stood, revealing Saurian like legs, on one arm it had a large anti armor gun an on the other it had four fingered claw and a grenade launcher, "never seen a frame like that before." whispered C.C. As L.L. got up, "never will again, either, it's a prototype."

"then how do you know about it?"

"the people who sent me back told me that it would be stolen and the line discontinued, they gave me the tech to steal it."

"why do you need special tech"

"because the only way to get inside is to teleport."

with this, L.L. Vanished, the frame stopped moving and the soldiers panicked.

the frame then turned to the soldiers and opened fire with smaller guns located on it's chest, it then turned towards C.C. And walked that way, C.C. Looked at the mech as it walked past her and cloaked.

"that's some prototype."

she then began her walk back to the sub, she had a few things to explain to Lelouche's when she got back.

as she expected, there was confusion in the loading bay when she got there, Zero was yelling at them to calm down as the men pointed guns at the new frame present in the hangar, Kallen was in tears, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!"

"but...you were him...he was..."

"you're not making any sence kallen!"

"L.L. was using trickery to get himself a frame so he could aid us better." said C.C.

Kallen turned and yelled, "and you know of this HOW?!"

C.C. smiled, "he needed my help to show him where he could exit the sub, his frame truly is amazing, it has stealth capabilities and is very efficient from what i've seen so far."

L.L. appeared outside the frame and everyone pointed guns, "and i'm the only one who can pilot it."

Zero walked up to L.L. "this wasn't the plan."

L.L. snickered, "of course it was, you just didn't know about my half, something will happen very soon that will later be described as a rewriting of history, i will need this frame for that."

Zero, knowing not to question his logic, conceded, "alright, tell me of this "event" then."

"you will not remember yourselves, we will each have to hunt you down and make you remember."

"how is this accomplished?"

"i've been advised to not prevent the event, rather quickening it's cleanup."

"you make no sense."

"does anything make sense, really?"

Zero growled and stormed off, "stand down, men, for the millionth time."

they did so and walked after Zero, L.L. winkd at Kallen and she shivered, both C.C. and L.L. laughed as she hastened after Zero.


	4. Chapter 4

"that was a risky plan."

C.C. smiled and handed L.L. some pizza, "you're complaining?"

L.L. took it and took a bite, "well...no...i'm just saying..."

C.C. hugged him, "you weren't looking forward to kissing her?"

"NO! of course not...she's a beautiful woman..." seeing he was getting a miffed look from C.C. he decided to backtrack, "it's just...she and lelouche..."

"oh?"

"spoilers...i shouldn't be telling you this..."

C.C. giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "you need to loosen up, can you tell me something? anything?"

L.L. looked at her, his expression grim, "no one lives happily ever after, C.C. what do you expect you'll hear from me? there's so much pain that your demon king will have to endure...y'know what...forget it..." he stuffed the entire slice in his mouth and chewed defiantly, C.C. saw this was all she would be able to get from him and contented herself with eating some pizza herself.

"you get the happiest ending of all...i think..."

C.C. looked up at him, "what?"

"yea, that's what i have to do...i was sent to make sure you and Lelouche have a happy ending, ish..."

"ish?"

"I can't tell you anything past that."

"why not?"

L.L. smiled as he felt the last of the pizza slide down his throat, he bandaged his mouth back up, "because i don't want to give you any special treatment just because we... know eachother later..."

she smiled back and cuddled with him a bit, "how do we "know eachother?" later?"

"like you want to know me now...but I'm feeling a bit off about it."

"why?"

"because...the time machine that sent me here tore me from space time, I as L.L. don't exist anywhere within the timestream, you know me now, as someone else that i never will be because the entity known as L.L. is seperate from him."

"wait...you said you weren't..."

"i'm not, I am L.L., HE is not me, you could compare our genetic codes and they would be completely different because i exist outside of time."

"and like you said before, that's why you're so disfigured."

"exactly."

"so will he be doing this in the future?"

"no, because i exist outside of time, the event that proppelled me here never happened, therefore he doesn't have to do it as well."

C.C. sat puzzling over this, "time travel is a bit painful to think about."

"that's why i tend not to."

C.C. laid her head back on his shoulder, "so...tell me again why you don't want to have sex?"

"because I...well i can't quite tell you why..."

"why would that stop you?"

"it would make it painful to do what must be done."

C.C. sighed and kissed him, "you seem so dead set on it, can't i persuade you otherwise?" she giggled and began massaging his shoulders, L.L. sighed as he felt himself relax..."ok...i give..."

C.C. began to remove her shirt, L.L. watching with anticipation, suddenly an alarm sounded and C.C. groaned, "what is it?"

oghi ran in as she pulled her shirt back down, "C.C., L.L...damn it;'s way too confusing...anyway..Zero wants to see you two."

with that, C.C. got back in her uniform and the two walked out the door.


End file.
